teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
It's Been A Year If It's Been A Day
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 55 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"It's Been A Year If It's Been A Day" is the twenty-fifth episode of the third season of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the fifty-fifth episode overall. It was uploaded to YouTube on September 28, 2016. Tagline Goku and Gohan are out of the chamber, but does Goku have what it takes to stand up to Cell? Find out now on Dragonball Z Abridged! Plot Ever since Cell made his announcement 13 hours ago, people have been panicking and evacuating from the area, with the newscast saying that they have never experience such fear before, and the Saiyan attack five years ago pales in this, much to Piccolo and Vegeta's annoyance; Piccolo is more annoyed as King Piccolo did worse by releasing every murderer and toppling the world government. Then, the two argue with each other, before realizing that they never fought before. Soon, everyone feels a massive power burst, and realize Goku and Gohan are coming out. Goku tells Gohan not to brag about them getting stronger in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but unintentionally mocks Vegeta and Piccolo. As the two exit, Goku greets the group, while a fuming Vegeta declares he will kill Goku for mocking his pride. As Goku and Gohan feast, meaning there the wasn't enough food in the time chamber as Tien Shinhan found out, they're asked by the group if they're strong enough to take on Cell. Goku tries to deflect this question and asks Mr. Popo if he can have his Gi ready. Meanwhile, as Bulma is finding ways to repair Android 16's damaged skull, 16 goes on about how much he hates Goku (mostly about his face and inability to wear a color other than orange). Surprisingly, Bulma agrees with many of these things. However, wishing to have a positive mindset, Bulma suggests they talk about something else, and 16 asks what her favorite bird is. Back on the lookout, Goku changes back into his orange Gi, while Piccolo makes Gohan a new suit based on his own outfit at Gohan's request, which touches Nail and Kami; Piccolo's heart skipped a beat upon hearing that. Trunks, however, presses Goku about Cell, and Goku decides to teleport down to Cell's location to see for himself. Goku meets Cell, and the two exchange banter, before Goku leaves after sizing up Cell. Goku tells them how powerful Cell is now, and how handsome he his, causing Piccolo to decide to go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber next. Goku however is confident that he and Gohan are stronger now since Gohan's a Super Saiyan. When Trunks brings up that they've been in Super Saiyan mode this whole time, Gohan explains that their prolonged stay has caused them to stay in Super Saiyan without losing stamina, with Goku adding in they also forgot how to revert back (which is likely just him).. As Goku and Gohan leave, Vegeta, who is angry that Goku is once again stronger, decides that him and Trunks will go back to the time chamber, only for Piccolo to go inside. Trunks and Tien leave the lookout, leaving Vegeta with Mr. Popo which he called him "black man". As a result, Popo, who already warned Vegeta, kicks him off the lookout, which Yajirobe and Korin anticipated would happen eventually. Back at Goku's house, Krillin points out that they aged at least one year from their training, which Goku decides to celebrate Gohan's 11th birthday and asks Chi-Chi to make a cake. Chi-Chi however is angry that Goku let Gohan train in the time chamber, resulting in him "bleaching his hair." Goku explains that it isn't bleach. However, Chi-Chi doesn't care and tells Goku she knows how he's going to make it up to her. She asks Krillin to take Gohan away for a while. Krillin tells him they're going to Kame House. Goku doesn't know what’s happening, but Chi-Chi decides to use her one week and forcibly has sex with Goku. Back in the time chamber, Piccolo is training while Nail and Kami suggest he use his Clothes Beam to start a clothing line. Both insist that it’s the best way to spend his time after Cell's defeat. Willing to hear them out, Piccolo asks what they would call their brand, to which Nail and Kami say, "Big Green Threads" Not that impressed, Piccolo tells them that they may have to workshop the name; otherwise he's on board with it. Piccolo sees a hallucination of Cell, telling him he likes the idea. Annoyed, Piccolo snaps at the hallucination that he has a bias due to being big and green. Nail wonders if their hallucinating, making Kami wonder how long they've been in the chamber. The Cell hallucination says it’s only been three days. Deciding this is too much for their combined psyche, Piccolo storms out of the chamber. Vegeta immediately calls "dibs". Cast * MasakoX – Goku, Gohan * Stephan Krosecz – Reporter 01 * Lanipator – Piccolo, Vegeta, Popo, Krillin * Ganxingba – Tenshinhan * KaiserNeko – Trunks, Yajirobe, Korin * Remix – Android 16, Kami * Megami33 – Bulma * Hbi2k – Dr. Brief, Nail * Takahata101 – Cell * Hnilmik – Chi-Chi Quotes Piccolo: '''I am focusing on training. '''Kami: You should be focusing on what you're going to do once Cell is defeated. Nail: Think about it. You can create clothes from your very being. You wouldn't need to spend money on supplies or materials. Piccolo: Alright, what would we call this hypothetical clothing line of ours? Nail and Kami: Big Green Threads Piccolo: May need to workshop that. Cell hallucination: I think its PERFECT fit Piccolo: Well, YOU'RE big and green; you have a bias!! Nail: Wait... Are we hallucinating? Kami: (Concerned) How long have we been in here? Cell hallucination: Three days. Piccolo: I'm out! Running Gags *Vegeta is the third person to be kicked off the lookout by Mr. Popo. *Goku's climax during sex with Chi-Chi and subsequent firing of the Kamehameha out the roof of his house is a direct parallel to Vegeta and Bulma's sex in "News of Future Past". Callbacks *The Saiyan saga is mentioned in the beginning of the episode by Vegeta, and Piccolo reminds him of his death in "The Set Up". *Trunks tells Gohan about his future counterpart's legacy. *There's two Callbacks from "Tiles and Tribulations" **Cell mentions that he had to fix the hole from his third ring **Before having sex with Goku, Chi-Chi says "He said one week, and I'm using it", which was said by Master Roshi when he went on a porn marathon. Trivia *The title is based on the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's ability to slow down time, making it feel like a year in a day. *Goku is the seventh person to read the disclaimer more than once. The others were Vegeta, Freeza, Yamcha, Bulma, Cell, and Chi-Chi. *Piccolo mentions the King Piccolo arc in DragonBall in the beginning of the episode. *First time Nail and Kami have spoken since "Family Reunion". *One of Android 16's comments against Goku is his "stupid face", which was said by Takahata101 in a sketch from the gaming site ScrewAttack. A few members from Team Four Star (Lanipator, Takahata101 and MakasoX) did voice work for another ScrewAttack show; Death Battle. *Apparently, Android 16 dislikes flightless birds, such as penguins. *Dr. Briefs is credited in the voice cast of this episode despite only being mentioned by Bulma. *When Krillin makes a comment on how Goku and Gohan have aged at least a year, Goku remarks that Gohan is now "Teen Gohan". This references how some of the DragonBall Z video games (specifically the Budokai series) use this name to separate from his pre-hyperbolic time chamber self. *The Episode aired on Lanipator's birthday. As such he gave out a huge thanks to the viewers at the end of the episode. *At the end of the episode, Lanipator mentions that its thanks to LittleKuriboh jump-starting the abridged craze (with Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series) that Team Four Star was inspired to make DBZA. In return, LittleKuriboh has had the honor of playing both the Narrator and Freeza in the show. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:DBZA Season 3 Category:Cell Saga Category:Team Four Star